


A Fated Pair

by HeavyLillium



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Dominant Muriel (The Arcana), F/M, Falling In Love, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Omega Verse, Reader-Insert, Smut, omega - Freeform, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyLillium/pseuds/HeavyLillium
Summary: Female Omega MC wanders through the woods and meets their fated par who happens to tend to chickens in the woods.The gentle giant isn't so gentle while being intoxicated by Omega pheromones.





	A Fated Pair

**Author's Note:**

> _Vesuvia Is set in an alternate universe where primary and secondary sexes exist. Primary being male and female, secondary being Alpha, Beta and Omega.Most people are Betas meaning they're normal people without anything extra. Alphas, who make up about 20% of the population are strong, charismatic and intelligent and born leaders. Their matching opposites are Omegas which makes up about 10-15% of the population. They go into heat every 2 months for a week or two. Omegas release strong pheromones which attract Alpha, which is why they often end up raped. Suppressants can be used during heat. Alphas and Omegas can form a pair by having the Alpha bite the Omegas nape which makes them bonded to each other for the rest of their life. Rarely they find their fated pair, meaning they were destined for each other. They will immediately know due to their pheromones. Intercourse during heat and especially between bonded partners (Alpha & Omega) has a higher result rate of impregnation_

As always on lazy afternoons when I had nothing urgent to do, I wandered the small trails of the forest on the borders of Vesuvia, searching for herbs and mushrooms- just whatever came in handy. While pacing through the cool shadows I reminisced moments from the past with Asra, Dr. Devorak... and after a while a foggy memory came to my mind; One day, a very chilly winter day if I remember correctly, I was at the market, looking for nothing specific just checking out goods here and there, I passed a very interesting stranger.. Now that doesn't sound very interesting all together. What made it so memorable was for one the stranger was at least 2 metres tall and he barely wore anything besides his cloak. Underneath, other than a few heavy-looking chains and belts and a piece of fur, quite a bit of skin was exposed. Compared to the other people, who were wrapped up in hats and scarfs, he didn't really look dressed suitable to the season. The second memorable thing was... He very lightly touched my shoulder with his arm. Even though I knew it was an accident and not the first time it happened that day, I turned around, gazing straight into his deep green eyes which were hidden behind a few strands of his black hair and incidentally happened to stare right back at me. I immediately turned around as I realized my heart began thumping as if it wanted to jump straight out of my chest. My entire body had become tense and warm even though I had been freezing just a second before. When I turned back to check if he was still close, I was disappointed to see that he had already disappeared without a trace. Only a light, familiar scent of myrrh, forest and burnt wood lingered in my nose.

So here I was, in the middle of the forest, a bag full of herbs, wondering how I found this clearing in the woods. In the middle of it was this shabby little hut and even though I had no clue who it belonged to; I felt the urge to get closer to it. I sneaked closer, making sure nobody was behind me or around so I wouldn't come off as suspicious as I probably did. Just when I was about to knock on the door it swung open. A handsome man of a good 2 metres stood right in front of me. I looked up on him, very slowly, until I finally saw his striking face and the piercing jade eyes covered by a few black locks.

I felt like hell broke lose upon me. My heart immediately throbbed, my entire body pulsating as if a hammer was pounding me rhythmically. Every single muscle of my body tensed up and I felt a wave of heat taking over me as I slowly sank to my feet, still staring at the handsome, familiar stranger.

The moment he realized who I was he already covered his mouth and nose with his hand trying his best to avoid the pheromones I was spreading but to no avail. Blood had rushed to his face, ears, neck and chest and he was at least as blushed as I was, despite his tan.

"Muri-...el?" gently escaped my mouth, barely audible since my voice was shaking. "Why...? Are you my fated-...?" He cut off my sentence by roughly grabbing me by my wrist and pulling me inside, slamming the door shut.

Immediately he pinned me against the heavy wooden port, my arms held above my head, my bag gliding to the floor, as he inspected me from head to toe, breathing heavily, obviously affected by my Omega pheromones. I tried to struggle for freedom but not only was the giant accordingly strong, but I also had lost all my strength. My knees gave in and if he wouldn't have still held my wrists against the door I would've sunken to the floor again. Sluggishly with watery eyes I lifted my head and gazed into his eyes once again, "please... help me.." I whimpered.

As soon as the words had fled my mouth his eyes widened with a feral but desperate look on his face. Aggressively he yanked me onto the huge bed, which to my surprise was rather soft thanks to all the fluffy blankets and furs on top of it. While slowly walking towards me he unbuckled the belt which held his pants in place. The entire scene reminded me of a predator, like a panther, slowly driving their prey into a corner. Only that I would make it out alive, or so I hoped. His eyes were just as intimidating but fogged by the lust that conquered him. He flung his pants and undergarment unto a chair; the rest of his 'clothing' covered the floor. I looked him up and down only to end up having my eyes glued to his dick, which was a suitable size for the rest of his body. 'Oh god, I will die for sure...' was my only thought.

While being carefully watched by me, he climbed unto the bed and kneeled in front of me. His breathing was still hefty, and his chest rose and sunk evenly. At the sight of that my whole body was overwhelmed by another heat wave. Roughly he grabbed my ankles and pulled my legs up just to get rid of my pants. His touch felt like lava spreading across my skin and I yelped already. Forcefully he spread my legs apart, exposing that I was sopping wet down there. I covered my beet red face in embarrassment leaving space between my fingers to witness him licking his top lip seductively as if he had been served a three-course meal.

He pulled me closer by my thighs, and even though I was barely in contact with the bed anymore, he still had to bend down a tad bit and began covering my entire pussy in saliva. My back arched even more than it already was, my shirt barely covering what it was supposed to cover, and I let out a loud moan. Slowly he circled his tongue around my clit while pushing a finger in my slit adding another one soon after. My moaning and whimpering continued while I clenched the fur below me. His gleaming green eyes watched my, with ecstasy filled face and right before I reached my peak, he pulled his fingers out and stopped his tongue movement. I glared at him and whined "No... Please fuh-"before I was able to finish my sentence he slightly lowered me to kiss his way from my lower part up to my chest leaving kiss and bite marks along the way until he reached my chest. His every touch seemed to burn deep under my skin, and I began to shiver, watching him mortified. Before he continued, he ripped open my shirt. I wasn't particularly happy about it but in that moment it really didn't matter. Roughly he grabbed my boobs which easily fit into his bear-like hands. He started kissing the left one and pinched both my nipples, twirling them rather gently between his fingers. He worked his way up my neck, nibbling my ear while his hands left off my poor, reddened nipples and moving to my waist. He repositioned himself, his hot shaft pressing against me as his face inched closer to mine. When his lips almost impacted with mine, he huffed with the deepest and sexiest growly voice imaginable "Y/N". Without giving me the chance to respond he pressed his lips against mine and shoved his member inside me.

Even though I felt, that he was trying to hold back he pierced into me not all too carefully, but I didn't care in that moment, because finally I was filled to the brim with my fated pair. I tried to reply to the kiss but instead the most unholy sound left my mouth and my hips bucked. My arms found their way around his neck and my fingers tangled into his hair while the air around me began to smell even stronger like myrrh and his pheromones. He started picking up his pace, thrusting his hips to the rhythm of our heartbeats. As did I. Between all the huffing and hot moaning we shared a bunch of sloppy kisses, spreading our saliva all over each others faces. A thin layer of sweat covered the two us, lessening the friction in the spots that continuously rubbed together. Just before we both reached our climax, he pulled out of me and flipped me over, so that I was now on all fours, with him still on top of me. I felt his warm chest on my back as he shoved his length into me once again, pounding me a tad bit more lovingly than just a few seconds ago, bending down to me, lustfully licking my nape before taking a hearty bite. I yelped, tears of ecstasy forming in my eyes and wetting the fur underneath me as I clenched up around him. He let out a final loud moan before being drained of what felt like at least half a bucket of cum. As I climaxed barely a moment after him my arms completely gave out and my face sank into the soaked fur underneath me. Muriel pulled his dick out of me, more cum dribbling onto the bed as he collapsed on top of me but rolled off and instead pulling me into a tight, warm hug before the both of us fell asleep.

It was almost sunrise when I woke up. Still very sluggish I tried to sit up but that was nowhere near possible. I wouldn't be able to sit comfortably for another few days. Instead I turned around to see Muriel. Finally, I remembered why I know this man: He's a friend of Asra and sometimes I had come around to visit Muriel along with him. I always had a hunch that he was an Alpha but that was before my first regular heat still had to actually arrive. Thinking back I realised that I already had the symptoms of meeting my fated pair I just always thought i wasn't doing well and got a fever whenever I met Muriel. I wonder what he'd thought and how he must've felt whenever I was present near him. I was just a late bloomer and an idiot for not figuring out sooner that he's the one. 

With a gentle smile I placed my comparably small hand on his cheek and gently tracing all the features of it, removing the strands of hair that covered it while he slept. Dreamily my fingers went off track – down his neck and along his chest. While I mustered the distinct scars on his torso, Muriel opened his eyes with a deep sigh. Slowly he lifted his tired eyelids with those thick, long eyelashes until he gazed right into my eyes. When he finally realised what was going on his eyes widened and he blushed furiously. "Y/N... I'm so sor- ". I pecked him on the lips to stop him from continuing his sentence. "Muriel. It's ok. You're my fated pair and I'm happy that it's you, rather than anyone else."

He averted his eyes, staring at the ceiling. "But- ... I was so rough. And I hurt you, didn't I?" He placed his hand on my nape lightly, even though the wound was already closed.

"I can assure you, I experienced nothing but pleasure, Muri, I'm happy. Everything is just fine." His blush deepened even more, "I-if you say so... then..." His gaze wandered back to me and he smiled barely noticeable. I wrapped my arms around his head and nuzzled closer to him, his face buried between my chest and my chin. "Me too, Y/N. I love you."

"I love you too, Muriel."


End file.
